My Little Girl
by PaperbackWriter17
Summary: This is an outtake from my story "It Is You I Have Loved". I mention that Charlie buys Bella her pregnancy test and this is his thoughts on Bella and Edwards relationship and finding Bella crying one night... I thought it may be worth posting :


A/N – Hey guys, in my story "It is you I have loved" Bella mentions that Charlie was with her when she realized she was pregnant and he got the test and stuck by her. This one shot is Charlie's point of view of Bella and Edward's relationships and that part is true to the books. It starts to become my story when he finds Bella crying one night…

I hope you like it.

Every father despite not wanting to let their baby go does want their daughter to find someone to love. Someone who will love them, cherish them and be there for them no matter what.

Preferably, I wanted my daughter to be out of college with a job before she even thought about finding her someone who would love her and settling down, and I'm ashamed to say with that my daughter being Bella, I thought I wouldn't have to get that gun out or fight away any boys any time soon. Not that Bella wasn't pretty or smart or a good person, my Bella was absolutely perfect. The reason why I knew that the gun wasn't going on display soon was because even thought I haven't lived with my daughter since she was a baby for more than two weeks at a time, her mother did keep me updated.

I knew that Bella had never had a boyfriend; I knew that she'd only ever been on one date and she didn't want to go, she was thirteen and she'd only said yes because the poor guy had taken her by surprise and she didn't have the heart to say no.  
I knew that she'd never been kissed, although, why _Renee _had thought that she'd needed to tell me that. I also knew that according to _Renee she wasn't even planning on looking for a boyfriend yet, so when I got that phone call_

___"Dad, would you mind if I came and lived with you for a while?"  
__  
I wasn't really worried about having to deal with boys and popping out the shotgun._

When she got here, she might not have been interested in any of the guys but they were sure interested in her. I thought she might actually give into one of them, maybe that Newton kid, he seemed especially interested. But no, she wasn't, she even assured me herself.

___"No, none of the boys have caught my eye yet"___

It was everything a father wanted to hear and the shotgun stayed away.

Then, she dropped a bombshell.

___"I sort of have a date with Edward Cullen"___

Not even 24 hours after telling me that no boys had caught her attention she introduces me to her boyfriend. My shy, quiet Isabella, brings home Edward perfect Cullen. Of course, I didn't have a problem at the time; the Cullen's were nice, respectable people, until…  


_Anyway, he seemed to keep her happy, until she came home after their date screaming and crying telling me she needed to leave._

___"Just let me go Charlie… It didn't work out, okay? I really really hate Forks"___

It broke my heart. She said the exact same words her mother had said when she left. How did she even know what they were? Did she ask? Did Renée tell her? I wouldn't be surprised if she did. Sounded like Renee

_Either way, I didn't know what to do. My seventeen year old daughter had run away from home because of a boy. Every father's nightmare._

I tried calling her, I tried calling the Cullen's and I'd tried Renee. Bella had said she was going home and I'd like to think she had. At least she'd be safe.

Eventually my phone rang and it was Carlisle. Apparently he and Edward had gone to Phoenix to try and get Bella to come back to Forks and Bella had fallen down some stairs and out of a window. She was in hospital.

I was on plane faster than you could say Arizona.

When the plane landed in Arizona, one of Edward's sisters was waiting for me. She was short and had black hair, nothing like Edward of course, but she had his eyes. They all had those eyes.

But that wasn't what was important right now.

Bella was. And that was the main thought at the front of my mind after driving to the hospital.

After we left Arizona, and Bella had apologized and insisted that she still wanted to live in Forks, everything went back to normal. Bella continued seeing Cullen, although, I kept my eye on him, not wanting a repeat of Bella's Phoenix trip and accident.

And then he left.

And we found my daughter, in the woods, all alone, in the dark, catatonic.

She barely moved for a week. She didn't eat. She didn't sleep. Doctor said she might need medical treatment. It was as though she'd died. As if she wasn't here anymore. Seeing my daughter broken like that, seeing her so hurt, it broke my heart a little bit more every single day.

When _Renee came down to try and get her to go to Florida, she snapped out of it, insisting she had to stay in Forks. That Forks was her home and she couldn't leave. He wasn't coming back, and when Renée told her this, she flipped out and said she knew that, but she couldn't leave. Forks was her home, she'd said again. Eventually she started to go to school, she started to cook and eat again, but only a little, she barely spoke, she jumped at loud noises and she screamed_ in her sleep and she had nightmares every single night. She woke up crying, and then she'd cry herself back to sleep again after.

I did, too.

She was completely broken and lost and I had no idea what to do…

Something was different when I got home, Bella's truck was in the driveway and usually she was cooking dinner right about now. Except she wasn't in the kitchen or the living room. I figured she was sleeping but I didn't want her to miss out on another meal, she'd lost too much weight as it is…

When I was hanging up my gun, I heard a small sob coming from upstairs. I immediately ran up and straight into Bella's room where she was curled up on her bed, hands wrapped around her stomach.

I assumed this was another one of her breakdowns, but usually she had them at nighttime whilst she was dreaming. I slowly made my way over to her and wrapped my arms around her; she flinched, but didn't move me away from her. She buried her head in my chest, and I just held her, like I did when she was a baby.

"I'm sorry daddy" she whispered after a while of me holding her.

"What are you sorry for baby?" I asked her, I was confused. If she was sorry about crying, she didn't need to be. Cullen did.

"I think…" she sobbed, before swallowing and starting again "I think… that I might be…" she swallowed again "I think that I might be pregnant"

I froze. Pregnant. Eighteen. Pregnant. Eighteen. My baby was having a baby. If I ever saw Cullen again, I swear to God I'd kill him.

She must have felt me freeze up because she started crying some more and started whispering "I'm sorry" over and over again.

"Oh baby" I whispered, gently stroking her hair "have you taken a test?

She shook her head before letting another sob slip out

"Okay, I'm going to go get one for you. Do you want to come with me?"

She shook her head – as I was expecting her too and I nodded.

"Okay sweetie, I'll be back soon. Just stay here and wait for me, okay?" 

She nodded again and I extracted myself from her arms. I slowly made my way down the stairs and out into my car.

Walking through the aisles of Forks Thriftway with the intention of buying a pregnancy test bought back memories of eighteen years ago. When I was doing this for _Renée_.

I picked up three pregnancy tests and went to buy them.

The girl on the check out was from Bella's school, Jessica Stanley, I think. I recognized her from an underage drinking party I'd busted last year. Bella talked about her sometimes too. Before…

I put the pregnancy tests on the check out and hoped in vain that despite the uniform she wouldn't recognized me…

"Hi Chief Swan" she said cheerily "How's Bella?"

"Hello Jessica, she's better thank you" I said, trying to hurry the conversation along. I needed  
to get home to Bella.

It was then, when she finally went to scan the items I'd bought she realized it was a pregnancy test and because there was no Mrs. Swan or any other girl in my life, I'm pretty sure she realized who they were for.

Her eyes went wide but she didn't say anything. I quickly paid and made my way back to the cruiser.

Within an hour, my guess is that most of Forks would know about Bella.

Bella was exactly where I left her when I got home. She looked up at me and I handed her all the tests. She struggled to get up and when I went to help her, she flinched, before putting her hand in mine and letting me help her up.

She smiled weakly at me before walking to the bathroom.

When she came out five minutes later, she was crying even more and she didn't have to tell me what the result was. I could see it in her face.

Positive.

She was shaking and sobbing and I pulled her over to the bed and held her in my arms and hugged her. I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Bells, honey, I promise I'm gonna be here. I'll look after you. Whatever you want to do. If you want to get rid of it, I'll come with you, if you want to keep it, I'll be there at every doctor's appointment and I'll help you through this. I promise, he might not be here, but I am"

She sniffed and looked up at me

"I couldn't live with myself if I had an abortion" she said, slowly, speaking through her tears "And I don't like the thought of someone else raising my baby. So I'm going to keep it. I'm so sorry daddy, we didn't mean for this to happen. We used protection, we did, I promise!" she sobbed again and I hugged her close to me.

"I know baby, I know" I assured her "I'm not mad, I promise. And I swear to you that I'm going to help you with everything you need. I'll be here throughout everything. I promise. I'm always going to be here."

And I would be. I always would be.

A/N - Hope you guys like it! It just sort of came out and I thought it would have more use being posted than being stuck on my laptop. 


End file.
